Decision
by twilighter890
Summary: "Luke asked me to marry him." And just like that, his whole world began to crumble.


**Alright people so This has nothing to do with my other story. I am working on the continuation of Reality and Epiphany. So patience is good. **

* * *

Foot steps sounded through the hall. Sam Swarek looked up from his paperwork to see Andy McNally walk forward in a midnight blue dress and silver heels. He smiled a small smile at her and glanced at the clock.

"It's midnight, McNally. Why are you here?" He said quietly.

"It's midnight, Swarek. Why are you here?" she countered. At his look she sighed.

"I knew you would be here." She replied. "What about you?"

"Paperwork. Who knew shooting a guy would cause so much paper work?" He looked her up and down and swallowed his jealousy. "I thought you and Callahan had a dinner planned tonight."

The smile on Andy's face disappeared. "We did."

He furrowed his eyebrows. She usually looked happier then that, when they had dinner. Then again, McNally usually looked happier then that in general. He put down his pencil and leaned back in his chair. "What's up, McNally?"

She looked away from him and into the window nearby, "Luke asked me to marry him."

And just like that, his whole world began to crumble.

"Oh." He choked out. "Uh- Well- engaged? That's… great." She didn't respond. "Well what did you say?" He was trying to breathe normally, but it was coming out in labored, loud breaths.

She didn't look at him. "I said I would think about it."

He paused. "Think about it?" He sighed. "Andy… he loves you. He's he only one who could love you as much as-" He stopped.

'_As much as I do' _He wanted to say, butthat ship had sailed a long time ago. They were still working out there relationship from last time they had been more then partners. As much as he wanted to beg her not to accept, he couldn't get in the way of her getting a possible chance at happiness.

She looked back at him. Andy seemed to understand what he was about to say. "I know. But… I don't think I can do it. It's not fair to Luke." She looked him straight in the eye. "You know how I feel about you."

He nodded, they had both come to terms with the feeling they had for each other awhile ago. Both accepting that nothing could happen. "I do. And you know how I feel about you. But Andy, you know that we-"

"I know that." She snapped. "It doesn't make it easier."

"You should accept the proposal." He told her. Picking the pencil back up and looking back to his paperwork.

"No." He snapped his head back up to her.

"Andy, this is your chance at happiness." He told her seriously. He realized vaguely hw ironic it was trying to convince her to accept, when last time around he had begged her to leave Luke and give him a try.

"I can't be happy with someone I don't love." She said frustrated. "He's a great guy. Perfect even, but I don't love him. I tried! I've tried to love him. But I just can't."

Sam noticed that her voice was shaky. He stood up slowly and walked to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "It sounds like you made your decision."

She looked up at him and nodded carefully. She leaned up and caught his lips in a kiss. A kiss that they had been craving since the last time they had. A kiss filled with so much passion and fire that it felt like Andy was burning alive. But in a good way.

Sam had picked her up and sat her on the desk, never breaking away. She had begun to shed his jacket when she stopped. And he stiffened. She pulled away and turned her head

"No. Not Again." He whispered. She shot him a confused look and her eyes widened. "No, no. I'm not making that mistake again. I just need to go talk to Luke before I go any further."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. So I will see you tomorrow? Without a ring on?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "Without a ring on." She confirmed.

Then she got up and fixed her dress. She then smiled at him and turned around, and walked out the door.

She had to go talk to Luke.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Please remember to review!**


End file.
